Redemption Chronicles
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: One Shots Involving Edge/OC, John Cena/OC, Drew McIntyre/OC, Sheamus/OC, and Wade Barrett/OC
1. Edge And Carrie Wilson 1

_Me: Hey guys this One Shot Series is oneshots for my OC Stable Redemption. It involves them and their other halfs :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

**_Summery: _**_It's been two weeks since Carrie saw Edge since she was on the bi annunal UK Tour. What happens when he decides to surprise her?_

April 23, 2012

"I can't wait to get home after the show." WWE Champion and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Copeland said as she was watching Raw with her best friend Audrey Dunn in her locker room

"So you can get home to Adam (Edge)?" Audrey asked

"Pretty much." Carrie smiled as John walked out to the ring for the contract signing between him and Brock "Cena and I are going to have a long talk later because he's acting like a pussy." She growled

"You can't blame him it's because he lost to Dwayne at Wrestlemania then Brock came back and attacked him the next night." Audrey said

"Well if he wants to beat Brock then he's going to have to go back to chain gang Cena because this PG Cena isn't working." Carrie growled as Brock's theme played and he didn't come out then after a few Raw and Smackdown General Manager John Laurinaitis did "I'm going to spear that son of a bitch." She growled

"Carrie calm down." Audrey said as Laurinaitis said that the contract signing will go on later that night and told John to go to the back but he didn't listen then he said welcome to Raw and People Power

"If someone doesn't interrupt him in the next 5 seconds I'm going to…" Carrie tried to say but a familiar theme song played and she smiled happily "ADAM!" She smiled happily as Adam walked down to the ring

"You didn't know he was here tonight?" Audrey asked

"No I guess he wanted to surprise me and it worked." Carrie smiled as Adam mouthed "Screw you" To Laurinaitis then he walked to the ring

"I guess he missed you too." Audrey smiled

"Two weeks away from each other really tortures us." Carrie said referring to when they were on the UK tour and Carrie went with the Raw crew for two weeks without seeing Adam.

"Looks like he's going to talk to John." Audrey said as he was talking to John and he wanted to talk to the John Cena who was his greatest rival

"Once again he stole my idea." Carrie smiled "I'm going to help him." She smiled as she got up and walked to the ring and listened to Adam talk "Hey play Lights Out I don't think John is listening." She said as her theme _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie walked out to the ring with a microphone and got in the ring.

"I know this is none of my business but I thought that maybe I could help out since before I married you Edge." Carrie smiled at Adam "I actually dated John Cena for 5 years." She said as the fans cheered for her "John you listen and you listen good."She growled "John if you lose to Brock I will beat you senseless!" Carrie yelled "Be the John Cena I fell in love with before I dumped your ass! Not the Wimpy Cena! I mean it John lose and you're going to pay!" She yelled before throwing her Mic down and going to the back with Adam

"You and I need to talk." Carrie said as her and Adam were in the back and she smiled at him "How dare you sneak up on me."

"I missed you too much." Adam smiled as he hugged Carrie tightly "Two weeks is too much to spend apart from each other."

"I missed you too baby." Carrie said as she hugged Adam tightly "You have no idea how much I craved your hugs."

"Talk to me what's going on?" Adam asked as he walked with Carrie to her locker room and he had his arm around her

"This situation with Chris is getting out of control." Carrie said softly as her and Adam walked in their locker room and Audrey waved to the pair and walked out

"Is he saying the same things?" Adam asked

"That and he's saying I'll break my straight edge pledge." Carrie said sadly as they sat down and Carrie was on Adam's lap

"Carrie I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I will never leave you for Amy (Lita)." Adam said looking Carrie in the eyes "I love you too much and when we make love I don't imagine I'm doing with Amy I love seeing you when we do." He smiled at her "Plus you're an awesome mom who will never abandon her kids no matter what." He smiled at her and she blushed

"You really like looking at me when we make love?" Carrie asked

"Yeah." Adam smiled

"Want to prove it?" Carrie asked softly as she smiled

"Are we about to get it on?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Carrie smiled as Adam got up and closed the door then he sat down and Carrie got on his lap again and they smiled at each other before they kissed passionately with Carrie getting close to Adam as possible. They continued their make out session for a few minutes then they heard a knock on the door and Adam softly groaned "We'll finish this later." She whispered as she softly kissed Adam again "Come in." She said and Chelsea and Stephen (Sheamus) Walked in "Oh Hey guys." She smiled

"Hey Carrie, we see that you guys were about to make out." Chelsea giggled

"Was until you guys came here." Adam mumbled and everyone laughed and Stephen and Chelsea sat down

"So besides owning Cena why did you come Adam?" Stephen asked

"Simple I missed wifey here for too long!" Adam said as he held Carrie close to him "Two weeks is enough so I decided to come and surprise her here." He smiled

"I missed you too baby." Carrie smiled as she kissed him

"Be glad Joslin isn't in here." Chelsea joked

"Even if she was I would blindfold her and do it in front of her anyway." Adam smirked

"You're discussing." Chelsea mumbled as they watched the match some more "Hey Adam did you also come here to comfort Carrie?"

"Yeah I'm sick of what Chris has been doing to both her and Phil." Adam said "Carrie would never abandon her kids. They're her life. You should see how long we spend with them at home and when we bring them with us."

"I love them to death." Carrie said sadly as she hugged Adam tightly "Why can't Chris see that?"

"Because he's an idiot that's why." Chelsea said as Chris won the match and he started talking

"He'll win my Championship over my Dead body!" Carrie yelled as she hugged Adam some more then Chris went on about Phil's family and Carrie's family and Carrie tensed up

"Carrie we'll deal with him later." Adam said as he hugged her tightly and they heard that he got a gift for her "I'm going to fucking kill him." He growled as he held Carrie tightly "He needs to stop making this personal."

"I thought I would shut him up when I got on to him about him abusing Katie." Chelsea said

"It's Chris he won't stop no matter what." Adam growled "Hey don't you have to get ready for the first round match in the Diva tag team title tournament?"

"Crap I do!" Chelsea said getting up and so did Stephen "I'll see you guys later. It was nice seeing you again Adam you should stop by more often."

"I'll try." Adam smiled as Stephen and Chelsea left "Now where were we?" He smirked at Carrie

"Right about here." Carrie smiled as her and Adam made out again and he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance until his won and explored her mouth until Carrie's iPhone played _Cult Of Personality _and her and Adam broke the kiss

"I hate people minus you." Adam grumbled as Carrie picked up the phone

"What's up other half of the best tag team in the world?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"_Just figured out the best plan ever!" _Phil (CM Punk) Smiled happily

"Tell me." Carrie smiled

"_I kept a bottle of Jack and going to pretend to drink it which Kevin (Alex Riley) is going to show Chris that I'm 'Drinking' ok? Then they're going to find an excuse to take me out of the Triple Threat Chicago Street fight. Then when they do I'll play the part until I'm this close to getting out of the match I'll 'Sober' Up and fool all of them!" _Phil said happily

"You're a freaking genus!" Carrie smiled

"_Don't tell anyone though only you and Audrey are in on this. Text Chelsea and tell her you'll need a new tag team partner next week saying that Audrey is depressed by this. Even the Co GM of Raw needs to be fooled by this." _Phil said

"Got it." Carrie said nodding her head "Can I tell Adam?"

"_Yes because I interrupted your fuck session." _Phil joked

"Hey Phil you can't see it but I'm flipping you off right now!" Adam joked as he held up his middle finger "Yeah!"

"See you later Phil." Carrie smiled as she hung up and texted Chelsea "Phil is going to be drunk."

"No freaking way." Adam smirked "I'm getting a twitter just to tweet that."

"Not really." Carrie said

"You almost made me get a twitter." Adam mumbled

"Anyway Phil is going to pretend to be drunk to get in Chris's head." Carrie smiled

"Oh ok." Adam said as Carrie texted Chelsea some more "Please tell me you're done for the night."

"Well I wanted to sing happy Birthday to John but I would much rather spend time with you." Carrie smiled

"I'm glad." Adam smiled as Carrie got her bags and they left

_Me: I love when your boyfriend comes and surprises you :3 You'll never know what will happen :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Sheamus And Chelsea Benoit 1

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Oneshot :D :D And this one takes a trip back into the past to where one of my most popular couples met :D :D I would like to think The Cajun Phoenix, Cybella and LegitElizabethWWEFan for favoriting this story :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the One Shot :D :D (Sorry guys can't think of a summery for this one :( )_

October 7, 2011 (October 4, 2011)

"Oh crap I'm late! First the walkout last night now this?" Chelsea Benoit asked herself in a panic as she ran in the arena "I'm boned." She said to herself as she saw a WWE Trainer "Excuse me can you tell me where Laura Cena's office is?"

"Sure it's on the other side of the arena in the hall way." He said and Chelsea groaned

"Thank you." Chelsea said as she started walking "She's going to kill me." She groaned as she got an idea "The less late I am the better." She smiled as she got in her bag and got out her Skateboard and helmet and put it on and put her bag on her shoulder and smiled and got on her Skateboard "I need practice anyway." She smiled as she started moving on it "I'll be there in a few." She smiled as she moved faster and got half way in the arena then she saw a guy with Red spiky hair walk in front of her "Incoming! She yelled as she crashed in to the guy knocking the both of them on the floor then she got up and got her bag "I am so so sorry." She said as she helped him up but when she did he glared at her

"_I'm so going to die." _Chelsea thought as she kept a straight face then he smiled and chuckled

"You need to watch where you're going lass." He said in a strong Irish accent

"Sorry I arrived late and I have to get to Laura's office and…" Chelsea started saying

"You mean Laura Cena? I'm afraid she isn't here yet." The guy said

"You serious?" Chelsea asked sounding annoyed "I almost crashed into you and almost got killed by you for nothing?"

"Sorry." The guy said shrugging his shoulders

"Well anyway I'm Chelsea." Chelsea said introducing herself holding out her hand

"Stephen." The guy said as he shook Chelsea's hand

"Wait you're Sheamus on screen aren't you?" Chelsea asked

"That's me." Stephen smiled

"I knew there was a reason why I feared for my life." Chelsea said

"Relax I wasn't going to kill ya." Stephen smiled as he put an arm around her and she blushed

"It seemed like it." Chelsea said softly

"Sorry I'm late Chelsea." Laura said walking up to the two "Farrelly what are you doing?"

"Forgive me she crashed into me." Stephen said

"Crashed into you?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow

"Long story." Chelsea and Stephen smiled nervously

"Anyway Chelsea you get Arianna tonight." Laura said "Show her that the Divas from NXT season 5 have way more class and strength than the Divas from NXT season 3."

"Will do boss." Chelsea smiled as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder "Nice meeting you Stephen." She smiled as she waved to the both of them then walked to the Divas locker room

"No funny business Farrelly." Laura growled

"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked sounding confused

"Messing with Chelsea all because of her dad." Laura growled some more

"Her dad?" Stephen asked _"She's a second or third generation Superstar?" _He thought

"Don't play dumb Stephen you know what happened four years ago." Laura said walking away

"Hunter why does your daughter have to be like you?" Stephen asked himself as he held his head then thought of something "Four years ago…Chelsea is Chris Benoit's daughter? No wonder Laura said not to mess with her. I can't imagine going through what she did losing her dad then after." He said softly then saw Chelsea's Skateboard then picked it up "I'll give this back to her when I see her." He smiled as he got ready for his tag team match.

Meanwhile Chelsea got in the Divas locker room and all the Divas turned their heads towards her but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the nearest corner and got out a Large Black T Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with the Chain on them and a pair of black combat boots and she started putting her outfit on and noticed that the Divas were still looking at her

"May I get changed first then you can stare at me all you want?" Chelsea asked "I get it I'm Chris Benoit's daughter but I would like my privacy when it comes to getting dressed." She said as she turned her back and got dressed some more but as she put on her shirt and took off her jeans she noticed that the Divas were still looking at her "Lesbos." She mumbled as she finished getting changed then she gathered her street clothes and put them in her bag and got up and left but she noticed someone follow her "I know the drill you insult me because of my dad I cry in private then I get over it." She said

"I'm not going to insult you." The girl said as Chelsea turned around and saw a blonde headed girl "I saw your debut match with Ally last week and I was impressed. I'm Brooke Warner." The girl smiled as she held out her hand and Chelsea hesitated for a minute before taking it

"Chelsea Benoit." Chelsea said shaking her hand

"Sorry about all the other Divas." Brooke said feeling bad

"It's cool I'm used to it, in and out of the ring." Chelsea said "Since my dad died I just had to learn to deal with it and not show my feelings to everyone."

"That's tough." Brooke said

"Yeah." Chelsea said

"You know if you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me." Brooke said and Chelsea smiled a bit

"Thank you Brooke." Chelsea smiled a bit "I'll see you around." She said as she walked away and walked in Laura's office and saw Ally there. "Hey guys." She smiled softly as she put her stuff down

"Other Divas?" Ally and Laura asked and Chelsea nodded her head

"I'll get you your own locker room so don't have to deal with their BS." Laura said "You may be new but I got connections." She smiled

"Thanks Laura." Chelsea smiled "Wish me luck my match is next."

"Good luck Chelsea." Ally and Laura smiled as Chelsea waved to them and she walked to the ring and when she got to gorilla Arianna was already walking out there and she walked to the entrance "Play Trip The Darkness." She told the theme song guy and he played _Trip The Darkness _by _Lacuna Coil _and she walked out to the ring

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea!" Tony Chimmel announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in the ring she stared down Arianna then the bell rang and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Arianna was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went up on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Chelsea!" Tony announced as Chelsea got up and got her hand raised but when she did she felt herself get attacked by Arianna's tag team partner Riley Stephens and when she was down Arianna got back up and helped Riley attack Chelsea then after a few moments Ally ran down with a steel chair and ran Riley and Arianna out of the ring then went to check on Chelsea.

"Are you ok?" Ally asked as she helped Chelsea to the back

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "Thanks for the help Ally."

"Anytime." Ally smiled as they walked back in Laura's office and they talked while Chelsea got back in her street clothes

After the Smackdown was over Chelsea walked out of Laura's office and walked to her Car but she heard someone call her name and she stopped and turned around and saw Stephen.

"Stephen what's up?" Chelsea asked

"You forgot this from earlier." Stephen said as he gave her, her skateboard.

"Thanks Stephen I almost forgot about this." Chelsea smiled as she took it and got on it but Stephen put his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah let me walk you to your car instead." Stephen said "Can't let you run into anybody else." He chuckled

"Fine just this once." Chelsea smiled as she got off it and walked with Stephen

"So you had to put up with all that crap all this time?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea were talking about her past

"Yeah, before what happened though everyone envied me that I was Chris Benoit's daughter and kissed up to me which I hated. I still had bullies just not as much, but when dad, Nancy and Daniel died everyone got on to me. They even said I would finish off my mom and my younger siblings." Chelsea said holding back tears

"It's alright to cry Chelsea." Stephen said and Chelsea shook her head

"I don't know you Stephen." Chelsea said trying really hard to hold back her tears "How do I know that I can trust you?" She asked and as soon as she did Stephen hugged her and she started crying and he held on her and they stayed that way for a while until Chelsea finally stopped crying

"Feel better?" Stephen asked

"A little." Chelsea said sadly and Stephen nodded his head and they walked to the parking lot some more

"Chelsea, if you need a shoulder to lean on you can always come to me." Stephen said "I don't know the pain of what you went through with your family but I do know what it's like taking crap from a lot of people."

"Someone like you took crap from people?" Chelsea asked as she looked up at him

"When I was younger I did." Stephen said sadly and Chelsea hugged him tightly

"Well since I can come to you to lean on you can come to me to lean on alright?" Chelsea asked

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and they got to the parking lot and got to her car

"Anytime Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she got out her Blackberry and turned it on "I've got to get a new phone." She said and they both laughed at that and Stephen took out his phone and they exchanged phone numbers "See you this weekend?"

"You bet." Stephen smiled as they waved at each other and Chelsea put her stuff in her rental and got in and drove off

"Wow Stephen seems like a really sweet guy." Chelsea smiled as she drove "Too we may never work out if I chose to date." She said sadly as she drove some more

_Me: Man Sheamus is a good friend towards Chelsea :D (Too bad Chelsea won't know what will happen two months later ;) ) Read and Review Everyone :D_


End file.
